


Shadow of Despair in the Light of Hope (Hiatus)

by Light_Heir



Category: Danganronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Copy-pasted by me from Wattpad, Danganstuck, Everyone replaces the Danganronpa cast, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Oh and Monokuma is here but not forever, Some of them may be OOC, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Heir/pseuds/Light_Heir
Summary: Skaia Academy, a school for students with special abilities called Ultimate Talents. John Egbert, a young man who was invited into the prestigious school, accepts the invitation. When he enters the school, his fate has been sealed. A mechanical plush has trapped him and 15 more students inside the school and forces them to kill each other and get away with it to escape.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, this story was originally from Wattpad, made by my other account, Ruby_Clifer

A light turns on in a dark room, showing a puppet with a black and white pattern. The room seems to have a man in a rocket ship, tied up and blindfolded. 

The man had brown hair, a lime outfit and black pants

He struggles to get out, but fails...The chair is well tied

The doll presses the button in front of him, closing the rocket ship with the man

The rocket ship destroys the building and launches more than 60 feet in the air and drops...

...And lands...

...The rocket ship opens...

...Because of the pressure...

...It's only his bones left...

The doll laughs manically 

===>

A young man stands in front of the school he was accepted in

What will the name of this young man be?

Z-O-O-S-M-E-L-L P-O-O-P-L-O-R-D_| [DENIED]

TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS

J-O-H-N E-G-B-E-R-T_| [ACCEPTED]

Your name is John Egbert and you have just been accepted in Skaia High, or Skaia Academy, whatever you wanna call, it

You got invited by the best school in the world because of your Ultimate Talent, how could you decline an offer like that?

The school accepts anyone with an Ultimate Talent, you don't even need to pay.

If you're a reserve Course Student, however, you will still get school bills

Reserve Course Students are students with no Ultimate Talent

You enrolled in the best school because of your Ultimate Talent

You take a look at your letter, still standing in front of the school

The letter reads:

"John Egbert, you have been invited to enroll in Skaia Academy via the Piano Competition,with your unbeatable score of 413"

Yes, you've been invited to the school because of a piano competition.

After all, you are the Ultimate Pianist

Many people have already been invited here, you've seen their page already and their profile

Now...Stop stalling and go to school....you're gonna be late, dummy!

After taking a deep breath, you walk past the gate and suddenly felt dizzy

"The hell...!?", is all you could say before everything turned black

John Egbert: 1st Person POV

It was all black...When I woke up I seemed to be sitting at a desk

I looked around, I was in... what it seems to be like a classroom except...

...Except that the windows seemed to be covered in thick iron plates

I get up, trying to pry the huge screws open

"Ow-shit!", I exclaim, my hands now red...looks like I'm not removing that

I look around and see a paper on the desk, it reads:

"Go to the gym on 7:00 AM"

I look at the clock...It's 7 AM already!!!

I dash out of the room, running in the hallway while looking for a sign that says 'Gymnasium'

Even the windows out here are blocked, and- security cameras!?!?

The front door is a vault!? What the hell!!?

I kept running until I found the gym

With hesitance, I opened the door wide, seeing 15 people in there

"Oh! That makes 16 of us!", a girl with black hair and round glasses and a lab coat exclaims

"Way to be early, jackass", a person with a black sweater with a cancer sign says

"Uh...sorry about that", you laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of your head

"That's fine, I think I overslept too", someone with shades and a red suit speaks up

"Uh, don't you think we're...you know, trapped in here?" Someone with a cane speaks up

"Oh don't be such a baby, we're fine!", someone with a black shirt and an unzipped jacket speaks

"Wait...Vriska is that you!?!?", I exclaim, smiling, recognizing my friend from middle school

"Oh, hey John", she says

Others are panicking, some are trying to calm them down

But one person caught your eye, she had violet eyes and she was blonde. Surprisingly, she was calm

She sees you, basically staring already

"Something wrong?", she says

"Oh-! No, nothing at all!", you say, waving your hands

I look around and realize...wait...

I recognize these people from your computer, they're the ones who got invited too!

Jade Harley: The Ultimate Scientist

Dave Strider: The Ultimate DJ

Rose Lalonde: The Ultimate Therapist 

Karkat Vantas: The Ultimate Survivor 

Karkat Vantas: The Ultimate Survivor 

Tavros Nitram: The Ultimate Tamer

Aradia Megido: The Ultimate Medium (One who speaks to the dead) 

Vriska Serket: The Ultimate Lucky Student 

Eridan Ampora: The Ultimate Marksman

Feferi Peixes: The Ultimate Swimmer 

Gamzee Makara: The Ultimate Juggler

Equius Zahhak: The Ultimate Mechanic 

Sollux Captor: The Ultimate Hacker

Nepeta Leijon: The Ultimate Matchmaker

Terezi Pyrope: The Ultimate Law Student/Lawyer/Attorney 

Kanaya Maryam: The Ultimate Tailor

And finally....me

John Egbert: The Ultimate Pianist

Then out of nowhere, the speakers had huge feedback, it created a sharp sound

"Mic test! Mic test! One, two! Anybody hear me okay on this thing?", the speaker sounded

"Ahem..Hiya kiddos!! Time to roll out the welcome wagon! Not literally...of course, not even sure what it means literally"

"W-what?", I mumble out, a little scared

"I'm now beginning to think that this is all just a childish fucking prank...", Karkat says

Then suddenly, on the stage, something jumped out

It was a bear, half black and white, with a red right eye

"Now I know what you're all thinking and no I am not a high-tech build-a-bear-reject, I'm the headmaster, Monokuma!", the bear named Monokuma spoke, "Pleased to meet'cha"

"What...the...hell?", I mumble

"The fuck!? Why is there a plush up there!?", Karkat yells, startled

"I'm not a plush, like I said!", it yells (Yes, I changed some lines), "I am the headmaster of this school, Monokuma!"

Monokuma? That's a Japanese name

"Now, I know that some of you are thinking why you are all here", Monokuma said

"All of you have very good talents, very fresh too, it's important to keep that freshness sealed!"

"Sealed? What do you mean sealed!?", I yell

"Hmm...you could say..."

"YOU ARE ALL TRAPPED HERE", Monokuma yells

"Trapped!? For how long!?", Jade yells

"Hmm, let's say...FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES", the bear cackles, and all of us are left shocked

"However, there is a loophole!"

"A loophole you say? Enlighten us", Equius said, trying to keep his calm

"Good ol' fashioned murder!!!! Yes, a student who kills a classmate (And gets away with it), will be permitted to walk out of here, scot-free!!!", Monokuma yells, jumping off the stage

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?!?", I yell in fear, "K-kill...?"

"That's right, Egbert...kill", Monokuma laughs

"FUCKING ASSHOLE...", Karkat growls, approaching Monokuma, "YOU WANT MURDER FROM US!?"

"Oh, you're approaching me? Is that a threat? What're you gonna do, kill me with *those* hands?", Monokuma insults him

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF GODDAMMIT, DO YOU WANNA DIE!?!?", Karkat yells, choking him

"Ah- upapupapupapp-", Monokuma struggles stopping Karkat, "Assault of the principal is strictly prohibited and is severely punishable!!

"YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE!?"

Then suddenly, Monokuma's red eye started beeping

"The hell...?", Karkat mumbled

"Toss it! Quick!", Rose yells

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Karkat threw Monokuma, on a decent distance

Then Monokuma blew up

"Holy shit!!", Karkat yelled, startled

"I warned you, Vantas", a voice coming from behind, but this time, it was different

We all looked at the stage and saw something else come out

"Wait...is that...?", Dave chimed in

"Good morning everyone! My name is Lil' Cal", A creepy looking doll said, "Just call me Cal, though"  
Cal then, reaches, down the stage table and pulls out another Monokuma

"There may be two of us, kiddos, and there are 16 of you, but we have control of the entire place", Cal and Monokuma said at the same time


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a lot of mistakes...It was one of the first few stories that I've made with seriousness

John: Exit 1st person POV

"Oh yeah!", Monokuma said, his tone changing from serious to calm,"I forgot to mention my companion here, Cal"

"Just in case your chaos gets out of hand, (and I know that all of you are chaotic students), I have him assisting me!"

"W-wait, but Lil Cal...He's from-", Dave gets cut off

"Yeah, yeah, I know who I'm from, Strider", Cal speaks up

"Enough with that...back to the point...", Monokuma said before his tone changes, "...If any of you get smart with us..."

"...Let's just say it won't be pretty", Monokuma's claws draw out

"Anyway...this concludes the Introductory part of your orientation!!", Cal speaks up

"So long!", They both speak up

"And Good Night...Good Luck", Cal spoke last

"So...to motherfuckin' get out of this motherfuckin' school, we gotta kill each other?", Gamzee slurred, almost like he's high, even his eyes are dilated

"N-no....I can't do this...!", Jade says, tearing up

"Hey, it's okay, Har, we'll get out of this, I promise", Dave approached her, comforting her

(Now that you think about it, You've actually heard that they're dating, right now)

So this is how things are: trapped in a school, with no sort of easy escape, and the only way for us to get out is to kill...How unlucky can you get...? 

"Ok everyone, calm the fuck down...we'll search the entire school for different clues to find a way out of here", Karkat yelled for all of us to hear

"I'll search alone", everyone turned their heads to Eridan

"Are you cra2y!?", Sollux exclaimed

"At least *I* don't have to worry about being killed by any of you", Eridan says, walking away

"What a jacka22", Sollux says, trying to contain his lisp

(I put the '2' there to make it seem like a lisp)

"Ampora! Come back here, jackass", Karkat yelled, getting in front of him

"Out of my way, shouty", Eridan says

"The FUCK did I just say!?", Karkat yelled, obviously annoyed, preparing a fighting stance "You wanna go, Eridan!?!?"

"Hold on guys!", you yell, approaching them, "This isn't a place to fight!"

"You're trying to annoy me more? Aren't you, Egbert?", Karkat turns your head to you, still growling "You're giving me a lecture?! GIVING ME A LESSON ON HOW TO BE A LEADER!?!?"

"N-no! I-", you manage to yell out

"FUCK OFF!!!!!", he throws a punch at you, but is stopped by Justice herself, Terezi Pyrope

Terezi's eyesight is bad... like, you could literally call her blind, because of a mutation on her brain, she had poor eyesight

"Karkles, that's enough", she speaks up

Karkles? Oh! They must be dating too, then

"Fine...", Karkat sighs, being pulled away by Terezi somewhere else

When Terezi's grip seemed to loosen on his arm, he charges at you and finally throws that punch

And...darkness...

You wake up on what it seems like a room

"Where am I...?", you mumble, and you seem to be laying on a bed

You look to your left and see Vriska sitting on the chair beside you, playing with D8 Dice

"Huh...VRISKA!?", you yell in surprise

"Oh hey, you're awake", Vriska speaks up

"Wait, are we...still...", you ask

"I'm afraid so, this is your room by the way", Vriska says, "Everyone gets their own"

You look to your right to find another iron plate blocking the window

"You're fine, though...", Vriska speaks, still playing with the dice, "I got Equius and some other guys to carry you here"

"Oh...are they...?"

"...yeah, they've been tearing this shitty place apart in the past couple o' hours", "I stayed behind cuz I got worried, we wouldn't want to lose a friend now, do we? Especially the ones we've known from the past"

"R-really...? Thanks, Vriska...!"

Vriska was a pretty decent kid with her grades, she may be a hothead who sometimes can't control her rudeness to some people, but she's pretty good

Her luck is pretty good and is the reason why she was here, every year, Skaia invites people who win the lottery, like...

...I've even heard of this one kid from Japan who got lucky enough not to get crushed by a hydraulic press...

...and another one who got unlucky enough to get hit by a baseball bat, and also made sure the one behind him didn't get hit...it was a give-and-take kind of luck

Vriska's luck, however, makes her lucky enough to win lotteries, gambling, and dice rolls. Mostly D8s. I've never heard it really help her survive any life-threatening situations or anything, just in money-based gaming...and dice

"Hey, don't flatter me like that, John"

"Shit, did I say it out loud...?"

"No, it's just that I can read minds"

"Huh...?"

"Ahahaha...! I'm just fucking with ya, Eg" (If you didn't know, John Egbert and Makoto Naegi are eggs

You just chuckled

"Look, I'm just really glad you're here, Eg", "I would really fuck up if I didn't know anyone here"

Your face turns as red as a tomato

"Y-yeah...here we go..."

You get up from the bed, getting used to standing again

"You okay there? It'd be bad if there was another one who can't walk, Tav-dumbass is already a pain"

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry"

Tavros Nitram, the Ultimate Tamer was one of my classmates in middle school

I wouldn't say that we were friends though, Vriska was one of the people who bullied him for being born with a leg that doesn't even work

She says that it was her way of 'Making him stronger'

"We can't be sitting on our asses while everyone's working hard", you say

"Ehh....you're right, don't wanna be called useless now, wouldn't we?", Vriska spoke, "We're gonna be in this together!" 

"Yeah"

"It'll be radical, we're gonna be like detectives!"

"Yeah!"

You and Vriska walk to the cafeteria where everyone else is doing whatever they're doing

Karkat is being lectured by Terezi, Eridan still seems pissed, Dave is just sitting on the table beside Jade

Everyone else is just doing the same or standing up

"Oh! It's Egbert! He's awake! Are...are you alright!?", Jade yelled, worried

"Don't worry, I'm fine", you reply as you sit down

Karkat gets up from his chair with Terezi 'watching' him closely

"John...I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you and knocking you out", Karkat said, in a calm voice

"It's alright, Karkat. It's understandable, we're all trapped here against our will", you say, in a forgiving tone

"I doubt that any of us will kill in front of the witnesses...I also doubt that anyone will kill at all, especially since I can speak to *them*", Aradia spoke, "The dead...however, it requires a ritual, and items"

"So safety in numbers are what matters then", she finishes

"Right then, let's review what we learned right now", Kanaya starts, "There is no keeping secrets"

"I've been hitting the huge-ass vault with a bunch of shit, Tavros even helped me, it didn't do anything but leave small dents, it's as hard as titanium", Karkat said

"Uh, actually... it is made of iron", Tavros said

"At the end of the main coriddor, Nepeta and I found a stairwell leading to an upper floor", Equius said

"But the security gate was down and blocking the way and we couldn't get it to budge...!", Nepeta said

"Interesting, so some certain parts of the building are out of bounds, I see", Rose spoke up

"The dorm room2 are quite ni2e, I mu2t 2ay", Sollux spoke up, "Good decor, confortable bed and it'2 2urpri2ingly clean, a2 if 2omeone ha2 been 2taying there for year2, keeping it clean"

"The only down2ide i2, though, i2 the iron plate2, crappy camera, I'd give it 5 2tar2. And no, I can't hack the camera unle22 I want to be killed", he finishes

"I've searched the kitchen, they've got enough food pack to feed an army", Feferi speaks, "Safe to say won't go hungry"

"Surely, that's more than enough to feed 16 of us for the re-", Jade gets cut off as she randomly fell asleep, Dave caught her before she hits her head

"Sorry...looks like her narcolepsy kicked in at the shittiest moment", Dave says, "Anyway, continue"

"Actually, we still won't run out of food, the fridge gets restocked everyday", Feferi says, "It just depends on how much we've eaten on the day before"

"I would know....because Cal told me so", she finishes

"Cal? You saw him?", Eridan asks

"Yeah, he just popped up outta nowhere while I was looking around the kitchen...", she replied, "...And disappeared before I could see where he went"

"Very well done, anything else to report?", Kanaya says

"Report? We're still trapped here and we don't know who's behind this, this was a huge waste of time", Eridan says

"I wouldn't say, waste of time", Aradia spoke, "We actually got valuable information with our joined efforts..."

"We now know the boundaries of the cage which we are sealed within", Aradia finishes, "And that we'll be here for a while"

Eridan groans in frustration

"Goddammit, Ar', did you really have to put it like that?", Eridan complains, "I'm having a mental problem now!"

"Monokuma and Cal's made that perfectly clear", Rose says, "Sorry, but Aradia's right"

"Now what are we gonna motherfuckin' do!?!?", Gamzee chimes in, "This isn't the motherfuckin' miracle I fuckin' hoped for"

"We're gonna have to adapt if we wanna survive", Aradia spoke again

"What?", Eridan said

"These aren't bad arrangements", Aradia said

"So we're just gonna have to deal with it and be trapped!? The hell??!", Eridan yelled

"In a game of 2urvival, neither the 2tronge2t nor the fa2te2t have the advantage", Sollux spoke, "I gue22 she'2 right, it'2 the one2 who are able to adapt who 2urvive the2e 2ituation2"

All of you get up from the chair, even Jade, who woke up. All of you panic, even you

"If I may, I might add something: a suggestion", she spoke again

"What is it, Megido?", Karkat said, trying his best to keep his cool

"We note in the rules, a designated curfew, observe", Aradia says, showing the rulebook

It reads:

"The hours from 10pm to 7am are designated 'night hours'. Please bear in mind that some areas are restricted during the night hours"

"Why not make an addendum to these night hours?", Aradia said

"What exactly is...?", Eridan said

"At these times, we should all stay in our rooms, simple", Aradia suggested

Everyone sat down, still nervous

"The hell!? What's the point?", Eridan argued

"Just think about it, given this predicament, the death hour will be especially hard on your nerves as it is", Aradia said, "Even the tiniest of sounds will persuade us of foulness afoot"

"Now, needless to say, this restriction must be self-imposed, it's only means of enforcement will be peer pressure", she finished

(This: ====> means timeskip)

===> Day 2

John: Go to first person POV

We picked up where the search left off...

===> Day 3

...And the day after that, but as we've figured, we didn't make a lot of headway

Everyone went on another meeting in the cafeteria...again

"Dammit!! No matter how hard I look, I always come up with useless bullcrap!", Karkat yelled

"Same here", Dave said, slumping on the table

Everyone else too, said that they didn't find anything useful

"We're trapped....we're stuck...nobody's gonna come and help us...!", Jade cried, and being comforted by Dave

"It's alright, Har. Someone outside might start to notice us missing soon...maybe your older brother, Jake! He could've phoned the cops already!", Dave said, trying to cheer her up

"Y-yeah...! Of course!", Tavros exclaimed

"Think so?", Eridan said

"Well, we have been gone long enough to alarm someone, like my bro, Dirk!", Dave said, "I'm talking three days, dude, the police are bound to be searching for us already!"

"HA HA HEE HEE HO HO HU HU", Cal laughed, coming out of nowhere, "My oh my...you're not hedging your bets on law enforcers now...are ya?"

Everyone stood up in shock

"Puhuhuhuhu...Y'know, it's quite simple , if you want out of here, all I gotta some initiative!", Monokuma entered

"I gotta hand it to you Gen Z-ers, you got balls when it comes to dealing with authority", Monokuma says, "Frankly though, the attitude only goes so far...You're boring me to tears..."

"If you think you can trick us into killing, you're crazier that I thought!", I yell to Monokuma

"Eureka! That's the problem!", he yelled

Oh shit, I might've done something wrong

"Granted...my setup's perfect, the right atmosphere, the balance of tension and intrigue, the perfect amount of pressure, but not the final ingredient to get it all together!!", Monokuma yelled

"What the fuck are you getting at, shitty bear!!??", Karkat yelled

"Motivation, son", Monokuma said, almost laughing, "All students report to the multimedia room at once, for a brief motivational presentation...just what I need!"

"And none of you better slow down or stay behind...or else...!", Cal said, "KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Multimedia room?", I mumble

We all walked to the multimedia room and got to our desks, each desk seemed to have disks with our names written on it

I walk to my desk and pick up the CD labeled: 'John Egbert's DVD'

Vriska's seat was beside mine, we both looked at each other and nodded before sitting down and putting the CDs into the CD player and put on headphones

The screen is loading and shows footage of Dad on the couch

"Hey son", he says, God, do I miss your dad's voice already, a smile grows across my face

"Sorry if I was always busy going to the store and I forgot to say goodbye to you before you went to Skaia Academy...I just wanna say..."

"...I'm proud of you, son, you've worked hard to get to the school...You are officially a true man, I'm sure your grandmother will be proud too", 

I start to tear up, although, still smiling

"When you get home, I'll give you the biggest hug and I'll bake a cake to celebrate"

I let out a soft and low chuckle, even though I'm sick to death/sick and tired of cake, I wipe your tears away

"See you son...I love you..."

That's when the screen started glitching out and showed a screen with that same couch but it's messy.

All of my happy thoughts quickly escape

There's nobody there, the couch is torn, everything is shattered, your grandmother's ashes are all over the floor, and there's oil everywhere

My stomach churns and I feel sick...I feel...Despair

Everyone else seems to also be freaking out from their motive, except for Rose, who seems to be calm, though you can tell that she's a little disturbed

"T-the hell...? I...I have to get out of here...! I need to get out of here now...!!", I say, taking off your headphones

I look to my left and see Vriska, covering her mouth with both her hands, she turns pale, this doesn't usually happen unless the situation is too serious

She gets up from her chair and walks backward, knocking over the chair and putting her back against a wall, still covering her mouth

"I...I can't do this..", she says, muffled, "I gotta get outta here..!"

"Vriska...hey-!", I approach her and put my hand on her shoulder, but she pushes my hand away

"What did you see-?", I cut myself off and blink twice...Am I stupid!? Why would I ask that question when she's already highly disturbed by that vid...the first thing I say is ask: What did you see?

One of these days, I gotta kill myself for doing that

"Who ARE you both, really? And what're you two getting out of this? Is this all some kind of sick game to you two?", Rose speaks up, with annoyance in her voice

"Yes, what *ARE* we getting out of this? Veerry good question....", the screen simultaneously changes to Cal from Monokuma's face then repeat, "OUR PAYOFF: IS YOUR DESPAIR", the voices mix

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!", she yells, absconding out of the room, I follow

"Vriska wait!", I yell, grabbing her wrist, though she's stronger than I am, "We're all in this together, like detectives, remember!?!!"

"FUCKING LET GO OF ME!!!", Vriska yells

"We can do this, if we work together, we'll get out!", I yell

"NOBODY'S COMING TO GET US, WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE HERE!!!", she yells, tears leaking out of her eyes

"I'm not gonna let that happen, I swear it!", that did it, it calmed her down, "Whatever it takes, I'm not gonna let any single one of you die! I promise!"

Vriska seemed to calmher outburst and tears start leaking out faster, and she sobs on the ground, her hands on the back of her head with her forehead on the ground

I bend down, putting my hand on hers

Monokuma and Cal laugh manically, voices mixing, creating a distorted voice

Everyone seems to be behind us, they're also worried...

...After all, they're in this too

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 16

John Egbert = Alive

Rose Lalonde = Alive

Jade Harley = Alive

Dave Strider = Alive

Aradia Megido = Alive

Tavros Nitram = Alive

Sollux Captor = Alive

Karkat Vantas = Alive

Nepeta Leijon = Alive

Kanaya Maryam = Alive

Terezi Pyrope = Alive

Vriska Serket = Alive

Equius Zahhak = Alive

Gamzee Makara = Alive

Eridan Ampora = Alive

Feferi Peixes = Alive

TO BE CONTINUED....


	3. Chapter 2

This is the elite, private academy known as Skaia Academy...and I've been invited here to participate in something unlike any other school...

...I was invited to be trapped participate in a killing game at the school and the only way I can get out...or in other words...graduate...

...Is to kill a classmate without getting caught

John: Exit 1st Person POV

You stand in the middle of your dorm room and turn to face the surveillance camera

You give the camera a light glare for a bit and look at the paper on your door

"Attention students! Please be advised: As per the notices posted on your respected doors, while all dorm rooms are equipped with fully functional showers, the water will be shut off at curfew! No exceptions!!", Monokuma yelled the exact same thing on the paper

"So...if I wanted to take shower at night, I'm outta luck...?", you sighed

"Additionally, bear in mind: The showers located in the girls' rooms have locks installed!", Monokuma spoke again

"Oh! And you'll find a small token of welcome for each and every one of you!", Cal chimed in, "I encourage you to let your imaginations run WILD"

In rage, you rip the paper off the door and crumple it, throwing it in the trash bin

"Yeah right...I'd rather not, if it's just the same", you say out loud, looking at the golden sledgehammer, you ask yourself if it's fake or real, though, you'd rather not know

You look at the clock, 9:31, you sigh

"Guess I'll just clean up while there's still time", you say

You approached the bathroom door and tried to open it, but the handle wouldn't budge

"What the fuck...?", you sigh, "...Really??"

You pull turn the knob and pull harder, still nothing

"Son of a-!", you growl, "Come on!"

"I though the guys' showers didn't lock..."

"Bingo!! Bring this kid a prize~!", Cal yells, appearing out of nowhere

"What the hell!?", you yell in surprise, "Where did you come from!?"

"On the subjects of locks, a friendly advice: I wouldn't leave my bedroom door unsecured if I were you", Cal said

"Why are you here? What do you even want?"

"Oh! You're in a fit, John", Cal spoke, "Yeah, sorry about that crappy doorknob there"

"I'll fix it whenever I can, it's embarrassing, yeah, I know"

"In the meantime, the key is to lift, then turn simultaneously, it takes a little bit of brain coordination", he says, as you turn do what he said and successfully opened the bathroom door

"Oh, there it is...!", you mumble while Cal just laughs

"Kahahaha...Imagine if Serket was the one who got this defective doorknob", he laughs, "It even embarasses me, just by thinking about it! Kahahahahaha!!!!!"

"Hey, knock it off?", you say

"All right fine, anyway...that's all I needed to tell ya, see you later, Egbert!", Cal yells while he walks out of the door, "And remember, LOCK THE DAMN DOOR, unless you wanna die, that is"

Something is VERY wrong with that puppet

You walk toward the door and lock it

"Jeez, it's been a long day, wasn't", you say to nobody, in particular

The doorbell rang, which made you jump a little

"W-Who's there...?", you say, that's all you could say since you were pretty nervous

"Heya...it's me...!", a voice yells

"Vriska...?", you reply

"Yep...you got it, Eg", she replies and you unlock the door, opening it, "Can I uh...can I get it?"

"So...it's getting kinda late, did something happen?", you ask from worry

"No...nothing happened, it's just...", she replies, "I'm kinda getting a bad feeling about this"

"What is it?"

"Well...I'm getting a feeling that someone might be after you...just a feeling though, nothing happened, I'm just worried about you"

Your face turns red as a strawberry

"So I'm suggesting...", she speaks again, "Do you wanna switch rooms?"

You feel a little calm but also worried that instead of him being the target, she'll be the new one

"Well...uh, I agree! But...", you reply, "...What if they target you instead...?

"Oh...I'll be fine, Eg...don't worry about me!", Vriska persuades, "Plus, you have no idea how many times I've bruised someone who messed with me"

Your expression turns soft and you sigh

"All right, Vriska...anyway, the rules didn't say that we *couldn't* do that", you said

"Sweet! Thanks, Eg", Vriska said, smiling

"Wait!", you yell stopping her in her tracks, "Wouldn't it be weird having a guy sleep in your bed...?

Vriska just laughs, "Don't worry Eg, people do it ALL the time, some even on the same bed and some-...yeah I'm not going there (Nice try author)"

She laughs, "You get it, right?"

I nod and we both share a laugh, "Besides, I trust you, I know that you aren't that type of guy...I've fucking known you for 3 years in middle school"

"Then we're good!", you give a thumbs up and smile widely, "Just note that my shower door is...defective", you walk to the bathroom door and open it

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out", she smiles and an announcement bell rings and Cal is on the mic this time, he starts announcing as you hand Vriska the keys

"Whatever you do, don't open the door. 'Kay", you speak

"You got it, boss, no opening the door even if it's you, got it", she said

John: Walk out the door

You walk out of the door and head over to Vriska's room, you put the key in, and enter her room.

"So this is Vriska's room...", you say to nobody in particular, "It's quite similar to my room"

You sit down on the bed, and you sigh

"It's alright...like she said, she can fight back...I know she can", you tell yourself, trying to cancel out your worry

"Remember...she's doing this to keep you safe", you mumble to yourself and eventually fall asleep

===> The next morning

"RISE AND SHINE, NERDS!! IT'S 7 AM AND ALL IS WELL~!", Cal yells through the mic and the voice echoes throughout the hallway

You wake up, slightly confused at first, then you remembered

"Oh yeah...Vriska and I switched rooms", you mumble to yourself, you get up, yawn and stretch, and you exit the room, walking past several dorm rooms

We all agreed to eat breakfast together every morning, kind of like a roll call to settle our nerves

You walk in the cafeteria and see a few people there

"Mornin' sunshine!", Dave greeted, leaning back against his chair with his arms behind his head

"Good morning, (Naeg- oops sorry, I mean) John", Kanaya greeted

"Morning guys", you reply, still groggy

John: Go to 1st person POV

The early birds are usually Dave, Equius, Nepeta and Kanaya, otherwise known as: The rule-abiding good kids...

"Good morning, dipshits", Karkat enters the room

...Followed by the ones who's punctuality is a little bit...wacky

"Morning", that's only what Sollux said

"Good Morning, everyone", Eridan spoke and went to his chair to sit down

Last but not least, are the ones who spend their time doing whatever the hell they do and come out whenever they feel like it...

Rose, Jade, Aradia, Tavros, Feferi and Gamzee enter the room, after finally waking up

"What a motherfuckin' beautiful morning, my brotha", Gamzee spoke up, "This morning is like a motherfuckin' miracle yo! Like all motherfuckin' mornings are"

...You could say that they would march with the beat of their own drum

"Hm...I believe we're missing someone here...", Kanaya said, standing up

"Yeah...you're right, where's Vriska and Terezi?", asked Jade

Everyone looked around. I have a bad feeling about this

"Oh wait, there's Terezi!", Jade exclaimed

"Where the fuck is Vriska?", Karkat asked

"I don't know, haven't seen her or heard from her", Terezi said, taking her seat (ofc she can't see her dude, you can literally call her blind even though she's not completely blind)

"That'2 odd, she'2 usually here earlier than I am", Sollux said

I have a TERRIBLE feeling about this

"Oh crap! She's probably sick!", Jade yelled, worried

"Woah, you motherfuckin' alright, bro?", Gamzee asked me, seeing that I am turning pale

"Shit...", that's all I was able to say, "Be right back, I'll check on her!"

"Vriska!!", I yell after absconding to my dorm

"The hell? Isn't this supposed to be locked...?", I turned the knob only to find it unlocked. My stomach starts to churn

I quickly enter the room, to find the room a HUGE mess and the keys on the floor. My breathing and my heartbeat quickens

A table is flipped over, there are huge dents on the walls and the floor, and the sledgehammer is on the ground, also dented

"God...please no...", is all I could mutter out

I approach the bathroom door to find more damage to it and the doorknob is unscrewed

I gulp in anxiety and slowly open the door to find...

...Vriska laying on the floor (Not leaning) with blood surrounding her, a knife in her stomach and most blood on the top of her head, glasses shattered

Before I was able to do anything else, I let out a scream...

....And everything was dark

After a few seconds of darkness, there was light

I woke up in a place, it was too bright but there were two were in my line of sight

It was Jade and Sollux, Jade smiled, seeing me awake while Sollux sighed in relief

"Where am I...?", I muttered

"You're in the gym", Sollux said

"Sorry about that, we brought you to the gym after we found you, out cold", Jade said, with the look of worry on her face

"Actually, Equiu2 wa2 the one who carried you all the way here", Sollux stated

"So what I saw...", I reply, "...was real...?"

I gasp in shock, with surges of energy suddenly powering me up in an instant

"What about Vriska!?", I almost yell

"I'm sorry...but I'm afraid she's joined Them...", Aradia spoke up, "...Homicide"

My heart sank in despair, I just lost the only person I've known and the only person who I know that I could trust

I suddenly remember the very image of her on the bathroom's floor

In almost an instant, I get up and tried to abscond to her but I felt a hand grab my wrist and preventing me from going further

"Where the fuck are you going, John?", Karkat asked, stopping me in my tracks

"Where do you think I'm going!?!?", I yell in form of a reply, "I can't just leave her there!!"

"John, get a fucking hold of yourself, goddammit!", Karkat half-yelled

"LET ME GO!!!", I scream

"It's a waste of time, John!!", Dave yelled, "For the last time, she's gone!"

"Then why are we all just standing around here...?", I half yell

"SOMEONE WAS JUST KILLED, WE CAN'T JUST IGNORE THAT LIKE IT'S NORMAL!!", I practically yell from the top of my lungs

"John, you should understand that it's not like we chose to stay here", Rose said, calmly

"So then, what the actual hell is going on!?", I scream

"Well, it was that bear and that doll", Eridan says, with irritation in his voice, "They ordered all of us to meet in the gym (mostly just the bear), like a pep rally"

"John, believe me motherfucker, we're all against the idea", Gamzee spoke, "This isn't a motherfuckin' miracle at all, and we all hate it. So stop being so motherfuckin' hard on all of us"

"Because they took my suggestion and comply, I think it's best if we do what those two say for now"

"Rose...", I speak

"We're his prisoners, there's nothing good that will come to us if we fight him on impulse", Rose explains, "Unless we want more casualties, we have to play by his rules"

"He killed her...she was defenseless and he killed her...!", I almost yell

"Ding dong you're wrong!!", Cal yelled, after appearing out of nowhere with Monokuma

"As if lil ol' me would do that!", Monokuma yelled, "Scouts honor, it wasn't me!"

"You monster...!", I say

"Use your head, Mr. Jumps-To-Conclusions!", he said, directly to me, "Why would I do something that goes against the whole point of this fine institution?"

"You're supposed to do the killing, not me!", he laughs, "Rules are rules...you shoulda seen me at the zoo when the folks ignored the 'Do Not Feed The Bears' sign!"

"But then...who else- I mean- cuz-", Nepeta stuttered

"Like we don't know!", the bear yelled, "Wake up and use your heads! The killer's one of you!!!!"

Everyone gasped in shock and looked at each other

"...Seriously...!?!?", Cal yelled, "*That* made you snap to reality!? I thought you were all special kids, it should've been obvious!!"

"One of you snuffed poor Vriska out so that one of you could breathe fresh air again!", he yelled, "It's alright though, because that's what you're all supposed to do!"

"This-this is awful...", Nepeta speaks

"He's lying...!", Jade half-yells, "R-right...?"

"OF COURSE HE'S LYING!!!", I yell at the loudest volume

"Sorry, Egghead", Monokuma said, "I'm telling the truth, it was definitely one of you..."

Everyone went calm and silent, though many are still worried

"...And right now... someone in this room knows that all too well", Monokuma finished

"I-is he telling the truth...?", Nepeta asked

"I order the one who did it to fucking stand in front immediately!", Karkat yelled

"Like that'll work", Eridan mumbled, "Do you ever listen to yourself?"

"Look, whoever did it, I won't judge", Aradia spoke calmly

"Hey-! Don't look look at me like that, I 2wear, I didn't do it!", Sollux yelled at Tavros and Karkat who were looking at him

"I know you're not looking at me, fucking shit!", Karkat yelled when the two looked at him

"Everyone, we must remain calm and silent", Kanaya yelled, silencing them, "Let's assume that the culprit is among us. Monokuma, aren't they considered graduated by now, according to your rules?"

"Now that's the kind of person I've been waiting for in here!", Monokuma said after laughing, "I like your optimism, Kanaya. Though I didn't say that, the main attraction's still to come"

"W-what do you mean?", I stutter

"Listen up, kiddos", Cal yells, "Freedom isn't something you can just get, there are a few supplemental rules"

"Ah, the article in out rulebook which states:

"Whoever kills a classmate may 'graduate', but they must not get caught by other students", Aradia said

"Eeeexactly, Megido...Exactly", said Cal, "At least someone did their research"

"Murder alone won't cut it, the killer has to get AWAY from it", Cal spoke

"In other words, to go free, you must complete the perfect crime", Aradia said

"After each homicide, there will be a fair amount of time for investigation before convening to debate the guilt or innocence of the ones who remain", Monokuma said, "With all these debates: Wait for it...TRIALS!!!!"

"You're not serious...", the only words I was able to say

"The trial format is loosely modeled on parliamentary procedure", Monokuma explains, "There's back-and-forth being the order of the day"

"If the guilty party is directly identified, they will be summarily punished, and the rest are allowed to continue under normal school conditions", Cal continued, "Accuse someone incorrectly, and the defendant goes free while the rest of you are punished, with that...the court will be adjourned"

"And there you have it folks! The high-stakes trial by jury, beautiful system...really", Monokuma finished, leaving everyone shocked

"Uh, quick question:", Tavros asked, "What do you mean by 'Punishment'?"

"Ah! I suppose another name for them would be 'Execution'!", Monokuma answered

"B-but surely y-you don't mean...", Nepeta stuttered, quaking in her boots

"Ohohohh yes, that's exactly what I mean, sweetheart", Monokuma replied

"We're talking electrecution!", Monokuma yelled, presenting the exact execution method he mentioned

"A-a ga-s cha-mber", he gagged

"DEATH MY HURRICANE!!", he yelled, spinning, "(Which yes, we CAN make happen)"

Everyone gasped in horror at the thought of being executed that way

"H-hold on...I want to be sure that I u-under2tand", Sollux stuttered, "Choo2ing correctly get2 the JURY killed!?"

"Well aren't YOU the smartest kid in here", Cal chuckled, "Oh! And way to not imply that you're not the culprit in this case by the way. Well done!"

Sollux seemed to snarl angrily at that

"You all get to play Judge, Jury, and Executioner!!", Monokuma yelled happily, "Quite possibly on yourselves! So proceed with caution!!"

We were practically quaking in our boots, but furious at the same time. Terezi looked extremely disgusted

"I refuse to be part of this bullcrap!", Eridan yells, everyone suddenly looking at him

"S'cuse me...?", Cal asks, Monokuma stepping aside for Cal to move forward

"You heard me, you Kid-Toy rejects!", Eridan yells, "First I'll concern is the class trial thing sounds like complete bullshit!"

"But why...?", Monokuma whined

"Is that even a question!?", Eridan yells at the top of his lungs, "I refuse to be in this and that's final, buddy-bear reject!!"

"Be reasonable, Goddammit!", Cal yelled

"Don't even try to talk about being reasonable, doll-face!", ".I AM. NOT. DOING. THIS. BULLSHIT"

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!! The presence of evil before me is so overpowering!!", Monokuma exclaimed, "Oh whatever shall I do? I shall succumb...perish the thought!!"

"NO!! When Monokuma fights, he fights 'til the last breath", Monokuma turns serious, "I will not be defeated, I'll end this bloody rebellion and reign victorious on-! Hey!"

Monokuma gets stopped by Cal who's tone changed to being a serious one

"Step back, 'Kuma, I'll deal with this", Cal growled, walking toward Eridan

"Listen here, runt. Don't mess with us or I-", Cal gets cut off as Eridan picked him up by the throat, squeezing it

"You were saying...?", Eridan spoke

"Big mistake...", Cal growled, almost sounding cocky, "Assaulting the vice principal or the principal in anyway is prohibited...I WARNED YOU 'BOUT THOSE RULES, MAN..."

"...I TOLD YOU, DOG!!", he practically yelled at the top of his lungs, and for the first time, we heard him yelling something serious

Cal then started beeping, and suddenly, his left side tore open, removing his left arm...revealing something mechanical, something...machine. It was a gigantic chainsaw

Before Eridan could react, it cut him in half, from his abdomen, showing his guts as his top half falls to the ground and his lower half collapses

Cal basically stops moving and another one pops up out of nowhere

"Wh-What in the actual...", Eridan spoke, he looked at us...

...And never moved again

We all stepped back and were all shocked, we couldn't believe our eyes

"Oh my God..." I cupped my mouth with both my hands, muffling my words

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT...!", Karkat cupped his mouth on one hand and put his other one on his stomach, guess he can't handle gore

"Oh no...!", Jade spoke, startled and took a step backward, "...Oh GOD...!!"

"T-This isn't...!", it's all Equius could utter

"Sorry...But I tried my very best to avoid this situation as much as possible", Cal said sadly, "But when push comes to shove, an example must be made and you can't let a bad attitude slide. Let's hope the gravity of your situation's at least beginning to sink in..."

"HIGH STAKES ARE HIGH", he finished

Everyone, still distraught, gasped and sighed in terror. Some, growling

"Best of luck to you all Junior detectives!! The trial will begin underway soon, so put on those thinking caps, and start case-crackin'!!", Monokuma yelled, as if nothing happened and disappeared behind the speaker stand along with Cal, leaving us there

"Th-this is insane...", I uttered, "...What're we gonna do...? If that was an example, then..."

"At lea2t we can 2cratch Ampora out of the 2uspect list of Vri2ka'2 death", Sollux said

"I say we move forward with the investigation", said Aradia, "Not to sound harsh or anything, but if we cry here for the entire day, then we'll all end up in the same situation"

"Sorry, but that IS harsh", I spoke up

"Sorry, John...but that's the truth", Aradia replied, "Only the ones who adapt are the ones who survive"

"I'm sorry, Aradia, but that is still a very harsh thing to say!", Jade yelled

"Our personal feelings on the matter, are neither here nor there", Rose spoke up, "In this situation, adapting is the best option, in other words...we have to unmask the culprit"

Jade sighs but understands

"Hey guys...", Gamzee said, calling our attention

"What the fuck is it, Gamzee?", Karkat sighed

"Looks like we've got s'more motherfucking pages", Gamzee replied

"Who gives a shit!?", Karkat yells in frustration

Everyone takes out their rulebook and checks out the new note: the Monokuma Files

It shows a picture of Vriska but her face is crossed out with blood and has a text on it

'Victim is Vriska Serket. Time of death: Roughly 1:30am. Found in John Egbert's private room in the shower room.'

"2weet! It give2 the complete detail2 about Vri2ka's death!", Sollux smiles at the technology

"Oh! This could be useful!", Terezi exlaimed, smiling, but faded, "Apparently, the room she was found dead in, wasn't her own...But it was Egbert's"

Everyone suddenly looked at me

"I should've fucking known", Karkat growl-yelled, "You killed Vriska, didn't you!?"

"W-wait, hold on just a moment!", I defend, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Explain", Equius said, with a stern look and tone

"She came to me and told me to switch rooms with her because she was worried about me, and I said okay!!", I explain

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that!", yelled Karkat

"Kinda suspicious, if you ask me", said Equius

"Come on...you guys think I did it...?", I ask, almost defeated

"John, put yourself in our shoes, what would *YOU* think?", said Dave, "Sorry...but if you're not the culprit, then the burden of proof is on you, man"

"Guys, listen-!", I get cut off as Karkat calls everyone

"Everyone, come with me, let's get this bullshit over with", Karkat said

"Karkat, hold up!", I yell

"Rave when it goes well, John", said Rose, walking past me with Jade

"It's a good motherfuckin' place to start, like any. Good motherfucking miracle, really", said Gamzee, walking past me along with Equius and Tavros

"Sorry John, but I also don't trust you", Tavros said, giving me a sad look

"You guys wait-!", I yell

I'm not a murderer, but only two people besides me know that! One's the killer...and the other one's dead! I gotta do something before it's too late...!

John: Commence the Investigation

The victim is Vriska Serket

Time of Death: 1am, her body was found in a dormitory room, specifically John Egbert's private room.

Death in the aforementioned classmate's shower

EVIDENCE 1: KNIFE

Cause of death: A stab to the wound to the stomach, coming from a large butcher's knife

Other injuries: Large bruise and broken bones in the right wrist, indicating the victim's struggle against the assailant

EVIDENCE 2: GOLD LEAF DECORATIVE SLEDGEHAMMER

Sollux and I went investigating together, he didn't have any luck though

While searching, I found scorched cloth in the garbage bin...

EVIDENCE 3: SCORCHED REMAINS OF A JACKET

...Along with a bunch of matchsticks

EVIDENCE 4: REMAINS OF BURNING MATCHSTICKS

Next, Karkat accompanied me to my room to investigate around the body

Karkat was unable to help me there, since I can't handle blood and gore

Honestly, I didn't want to do it either, I hated seeing her like that, on the ground lying helplessly, a feeling of grief almost overwhelmed me but I had to stay focused

I bend down to investigate and notice her laying on what seems to be blood-formed letters

I move her a little and read the message

(THIS IS BASICALLY GIVING IT AWAY NOW ITS WAY TOO OBVIOUS)

"Torrea...?", I muttered, "What's that?"

EVIDENCE 5: DYING MESSAGE

===>

"I agreed to switch rooms with her...", I mumble, "Am I responsible for her death...?"

I looked back and saw Vriska's trash can, it had her DVD

"I'm sorry, Vriska...", I say, with a bit more confidence this time, "...Please forgive me"

I put the disk in the player and it showed her sister, Aranea and her mom, Marquise Serket on the living room, on the couch ( Y3S, 1 CH4NG3D 1T, GOT A PROBL3M W1TH TH4T >:?)

"Hi Vriskaa~!", Aranea greets cheerfully, "I hope you're doing good there at Skaia Academy!"

"Vriska, good job on getting there in Skaia High, I'm proud of you, sweetie", Marquise says, giving a proud smile

"We both hope you're gonna do your best, so do your best, okay Vriska?", Marquise finishes

"Don't forget to message us and keep telling us about new stuff, okay?", Aranea yells with joy

"Good luck Vriska, and we love you!!!", they both yelled in unison and it did the same think that happened to your motive, the screen glitched and it showed the room messy, everything shattered

But there was something new this time which made your stomach churn...

...It was Marquise, she was laying on the couch with a lance in her chest, blood surrounding her. She wasn't moving

"Oh God...", I mutter, "H-he's a monster...!"

"Is there nothing you won't do to make sure we play this stupid game!?", I yell to nobody, "How far is he gonna go to wipe out an entire family!?"

Suddenly, an announcement rings out and Monokuma's voice echoes through the radio system

"Alright, kiddos...your principal's bored out of his chords", Monokuma spoke, "So whaddya say we get this show on the road?"

"TIME FOR THE HIGHLY ANTICIPATED TRIAL PHASE!!!", He yells, "KINDLY MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THE RED DOOR LOCATED ON THE FIRST FLOOR AT THE END OF THE ACADEMICS WING AND MOVE ON THROUGH!!"

I walk in there, concerned...looks like I was the last one to come, the door opens and closes, allowing me to enter

"Perfectly on fucking time, Egbert", Karkat sarcastically congratulated, "Way to be early"

"I guess you can hardly blame him, he knows, he only has a small amount of time before he's executed", said Nepeta

"We still haven't proved anything yet, we need to go through a trial", said Kanaya

"Whatever floats your boat...still, take a closer look at him, he's totally guilty", said Karkat

I don't stand a chance, they all think it's me...Vriska would be the only one who knew that I'd have been innocent, she would know who actually killed her

"Kahahahaha...Is everybody inside yet...?" , Cal laughs, "All aboard and we can finally let the fun begin! Proceed to the student courtroom also known as The-Moment-of-Truth room for you kids"

I let out a sigh of a mixture of grief, guild, and fear

"You nervous?", asked Rose, "You have two options right now: Bring Vriska's killer to justice...Or collectively suffer the fate rightfully there, of course, the choice is up to you"

And so as they say, the stage curtains are drawn, presenting a Life-and-Death performance...

...Do we outwit one of our own, or do we die...?

...Do we save our selves or die a horrible, gruesome death...?

...Do we trust or destroy each other...?

...Either way, out lives are on the line...!!

...TIME FOR THE FIRST CLASS TRIAL

The lift reaches it's destination, it opens and reveals a trial room

Let the games begin

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 14

John Egbert = Alive

Rose Lalonde = Alive

Jade Harley = Alive

Dave Strider = Alive

Aradia Megido = Alive

Tavros Nitram = Alive

Sollux Captor = Alive

Karkat Vantas = Alive

Nepeta Leijon = Alive

Kanaya Maryam = Alive

Terezi Pyrope = Alive

Vriska Serket = Deceased

Equius Zahhak = Alive

Gamzee Makara = Alive

Eridan Ampora = Deceased

Feferi Peixes = Alive


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're annoyed of the doubled texts in some lines, I'm sorry...for some reason it does that

Skaia Academy, where the only way to graduate...

...Is to kill one of our classmates and get away with it, not get caught... and you go free

And now Vriska is dead, slaughtered

And *I'M* the prime suspect here...me

Thing is though, I'm innocent! Hell, even Vriska herself would say, 'John's too soft and kind to even hurt a fly'

The lift's door opens, revealing the trial room

Here we go...

...Wish us luck Vriska, 'cuz we're going to need it

"Holy crap, pretty plain for a courtroom", I commented

"Goody gumdrop! Took your time, I see", yelled Monokuma, sitting on a chair...presumably on the judge's chair, "Be honest now, you were expecting something considerably less tasteful

"Still pretty fucked up, if you ask me!", replied Karkat

Cal approached Terezi, and gave her red spiky glasses

Not saying a single word, Cal disappeared, Terezi then put on the glasses and looked surprised 

"Before we start, I have a question relevant to this task...", Rose spoke up, "Why the portraits?"

"Why not?", Monokuma said, looking at portraits with Vriska's and Eridan's face in them with a red-colored X across it, "Just 'cuz they're dead, it'd be a shame if they were to miss the proceedings"

"And the extra three podiums belong to who...?", asked Terezi, I guess the glasses fixed her eyes, "...Counting the deceased, there are 16 of us, why 17 places?"

"You're way into THIS much", Monokuma answered, "The extra podium just means this courtroom is stripped down for a maximum of 17 jurors"

"Speaking of which, that's all the time we've got for pleasantries", Monokuma said, in a strict tone, "Ladies and germs, time for the moment we've been waiting for..."

"This is messed up", I say, "Nobody in here thinks that any of us killed her...!"

Karkat scoffs and curses under his breath

"That's right, my boy!", Monokuma yells, "No room for doubt I'm afraid-!"

"-Yeah okay, everyone close your eyes, murderer just come up in front", Dave yells

"Like that'll fucking work", Karkat yells, still annoyed, "Just shut the fuck up, Strider"

"Okay fine...jeez, I was just giving it a try..." I hear Dave mumble under his breath

"Enough chitchat!", Monokuma yells after laughing, "Commence debating for your lives!!"

I've gotta focus....Unless I convince everyone that I killed Vriska, we're all done for...!

CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!!!

Arguments:

KNIFE

GOLD LEAF DECORATIVE SLEDGEHAMMER

SCORCHED REMAINS OF A JACKET

REMAINS OF BURNING MATCHSTICKS

DYING MESSAGE

MONOKUMA'S WORDS

"20...how doe2 thi2 work?", Sollux spoke up first, asking

"Well, the way Monokuma said it...we have to battle I guess", Dave answered

"I suggest that we begin by considering the murder weapon itself", Terezi spoke, "And we'll see where that'll take us"

"We're sure that it was the weapon because of where it's found...", Tavros spoke up, "A knife should not be sticking out of someone's stomach!"

"Congratulations, I almost gave a fuck", Karkat said

"Karkat, don't blow him off, that's important", I enter

"What?"

"Just think about it for a sec, the knife HAD to come from the kitchen", I explain

"So...does that mean someone from the kitchen last night was a suspect?", Nepeta asked

"I think he's just trying to get us to turn on each other", Tavros said, obviously not trusting me

"'Course! He's the motherfuckin' culprit", Gamzee said...or slurred 

"Wait a second, I think I can prove that John's innocent...!", Rose spoke up, giving me a little boost of hope

"I would know, because Kanaya and I were spending most of our time in the cafeteria", Rose calmly explained

"Huh, that'2 ni2e", Sollux said

"Rose and I were there until late, enjoying lovely evening tea", Kanaya confirmed

"She and I trusted each other to be each other's alibi in case of a scenario like this", Rose added

"Well...what if both of you fuckers did it!?", Karkat yelled, I guess he just can't keep his voice at least a little soft, "If both of you shits (excluding you Kanaya) did it, then you just gotta keep your stories straight!"

"Oh, please no!", "Monokuma yelled, eating from a pot of honey, "If two or more people teamed up to kill someone, only the actual killer is legible for graduation! NO EXEPTIONS!"

"Yeah, it's stated right here on the rules", Aradia said

"That'2 cool", Sollux said, "In other word2, nobody gain2 anything by teaming up"

"Fine!", Karkat, who became more annoyed yelled out loud, "Then just tell us which fucking shit-for-brains took the knife already!!"

"As we said, Rose and I were there for some time", Kanaya spoke, "We know who took the knife because we saw it"

"Well, why didn't you say sooner?", Dave said, "Kitkat's pissed off now"

"Shut up Strider, and don't call me by that stupid nickname!", Karkat yelled

"Well, because it IS very rude to speak ill of the deceased", Rose replied

"Wait...what...?", I mumble

"It was Vriska, Vriska was the one who took the knife" Rose said, "No clue why but it was definitely her"

"But that doesn't make any sense....!", I ask, "Why would SHE take the knife?"

"No doubt about that", Kanaya said

\----------------> <\----------------- (Indicates flashback, both end and beginning, words between parentheses are dialogues outside of the flashback )

"How does Royal Milk Tea sound?", Kanaya asked, "While we're here, we might as well enjoy ourselves as much as we want" (SHHHHHHH NO DIRTY THOUGHTS IN MY CHURCH >:[ )

(While they both prepared tea for themselves, the door opened and it was revealed to be Vriska)

"Yo", greeted Vriska, "Didn't think you two'd be here"

"Hello Vriska", said Kanaya, "Rose and I are just enjoying a relaxing cup of tea, what brings you here?"

"Nothin'", Vriska replied, "Just getting somethin' else to drink"

("At that time, I didn't think it was strange or anything", Rose said)

("Neither did I", added Kanaya)

("I 2ee...2o the victim took the 2ame weapon that cau2ed her doom", Sollux added)

"G'night", Vriska said after reaching in the fridge and grabbing Faygo

"Good night, Vriska", said Rose and Kanaya in unison

(When Vriska left the kitchen, they both looked back and saw that there was a missing knife in the rack)

\------------------><\--------------------

"Of course....!", I exclaimed, understanding the situation, "She must've picked it up in case someone made their way in...!"

"That must be the case, the very thing she intended to use for self defense was the same thing that was used to kill her", Terezi explained, damn...she's serious when it comes to things like this

"Yeah...no joke", I replied

"However...this doesn't mean that you're name is completely cleared", Terezi added, adjusting the red glasses

"I told ya'll! He's the motherfuckin' culprit!", Gamzee yelled, his pupils still dilated and unfocused

"Dammit, Gamzee!", I yell, "I just said it wasn't me!"

"Yeah! He's trying to get us to turn on each other!", Tavros yelled, "I admit, that was a good tactic on trying to manipulate but still not enough!"

Tavros must get a little confident when it comes to fighting for his life, huh

Dammit guys...! Why aren't you all getting it...If you pin this on me...we all die!!!

"Hold on just a moment", said Rose, getting everyone's attention, "I think it's still too early to accuse John"

Everyone gasped, turning their heads toward her

"There's evidence that we're not considering", Rose pointed out

"Rose...you believe me....?", I ask while muttering

"What evidence?", asked Tavros

"I'll submit to you all, the state of the crime scene", Rose said, "Did the murderer appear to have easy access of the shower? I think not"

"The fuck're you saying!?", yelled Karkat, can't he keep his voice a LITTLE lower??

"The doorknob to my shower was broken...", I exclaim, "I saw it!!"

"Well...it DID in fact 2eem like it'2 been through a lot", Sollux said

"So what?? The fuck's that supposed to prove except that you fucking destroyed the piece of shit to attack the victim!?", Karkat yelled, "Moron!!"

"That one small detail convinced me that John COULDN'T have been the murderer", Rose intervened

"The fuck you mean, Rose!?!?!?!?", Karkat yelled, still trying to tell them that I killed her, "He needed in. BOOM!! He destroyed, it. End of story!"

John: Exit 1st Person POV

"He didn't have a fucking choice, so she locked the shitty piece of crap on him!!", he yelled

"You're wrong and I can prove that!", you yell from the top of your lungs

"The shower doors don't lock in the boys' rooms", you explain, "Only the girls' showers lock"

"Yeah? How the fuck do YOU know?", Karkat argued

"Cal told me so! OUR showers don't have locks installed!", you add more detail to the arguement, "Go on sir, tell him!"

"Huh? Yeah sure...whatever", Monokuma, who almost fell asleep said

"Then why'd the killer have to trouble themselves with breaking the doorknob to get her?", asked Jade

"Because my door's crappy", you reply, "There's a trick to opening it, though"

"And they didn't know...and assumed that it was locked!", I finish, "For all they knew, it was a girl's room! They thought that the only option was to destroy the doorknob!"

"If John DID kill her, then he would've been aware that the door doesn't lock", Rose added, "And knowing the trick, he would've just simply walked in"

"Oh...well that makes sense then..", sighed Tavros

"Thanks Rose...", you smile

"Don't get too relaxed", added Rose, "This isn't over just yet"

"Fine, let's assume that someone else killed Vriska", said Karkat...It's about time that he stopped shouting, "Where the hell would they get the idea that the door was locked anyway!!? Weren't they aware they they switched rooms? And why be there if they didn't!!!???"

Nevermind.

"That's exactly the point, from the evidence I think we could safely assume that the killer believed that he/she was IN Vriska's room", Vriska explained

"Let me get this straight...", Jade chimed in, "...You're saying the killer was clueless about the room swap?"

"Come on! They fucking knew about that!!!!", Karkat yelled, with Terezi trying to silence him

"Thi2 doe2n't exactly narrow down our li2t of 2u2pect2", Sollux said, calmly but you could tell that he's on edge

"So? We'll just have put it to a majority vote, then!!", yelled Karkat, with Sollux annoyed

"Hey...I think that might actually work!", Equius exclaimed, with Sollux scoffing

"I mean....we are in a bit of a pickle right...?", Tavros sheepishly said, "Either we put someone in the cage or the lion's let loose"

"Hey, let's not throw our hands in the air yet, Tav...", Aradia said (No, Aradia is not an emotionless person...that was when she was a robot-ghost, she has emotions), "For now, let's just focus"

"Now that I think about it....", Sollux thought out loud, "If Vri2ka WA2 planning to protect John, like he 2aid...Then how'd the killer get in the room to begin with? SHE wouldn't allow him to get in"

"Could it be that the lock was picked?", asked Nepeta

"That's impossible", answered Equius, "The tumblers were electronically reinforced"

"Everyone, listen up", Terezi chimed, "Contrary to the assumption we've been laboring...we'll assume that Vriska DID let the killer in"

"Sorry Terezi, but I know that Vriska isn't stupid enough to let just about anyone to get in", you sayd

"Very well then", she sighs, "If that's your opinion, then might as well let both of us be wrong"

"I know what I heard...", you say, "When she came to me, she was worried about me, though she didn't look like it"

\----------------> <\-----------------

"Whatever you do, don't open the door", you say

"You got it, boss, no opening the door even it's you, got it", she replied

\----------------> <\-----------------

"I don't know about you, but I have a pretty hard time believing that she'd answer the door after saying something like that", you continue, with Terezi paying close attention

"That's probably the idea, her worry for you could've been a trick", Rose pointed out

Everyone turned to her in horror, especially you

"N-No...she wouldn't lie to me...!", you yell, "Vriska and I were the closest friends!!"

"Yes...I'll grant you, it IS a dreadful possibility to even consider", she sighs, "But I'm afraid...necessary"

Rose turns to you, showing a piece of paper with writing....a letter (No I didn't show you any of other character's POV because it's John's and only John's POV)

The letter reads :

Hey you, (Illegible)... let's talk in priv8, there's something I need to say, it's urgent so come to my room and m8ke sure you READ THE SIGNS so you DON'T go to the wrong room

-Vriska Serk8 ::::)

"What...?", you mutter, "...What's that supposed to mean....?"

The message makes your stomach churn, you feel sick

"The impression of a letter she wrote...I found it on the notepad in her room", she said, "Sorry, are you trying to say it was YOU who wrote this...?

"No...it wasn't", you reply

"'Course not....I thought as much", she said, pointing at the signature with Vriska's typing quirk on Pesterchum, "As you can see, the signature's quite legible"

"I-I just don't get it...!", you ask, still sick to the stomach "Why would she...?"

"I think she wrote this letter...", Rose answers, "...with the intention of luring someone to their deaths

"But then that would mean 2omeone wa2 ex2ited to get a per2onal invitation from 2omeone famou2 and lucky a2 Vri2ka...", Sollux said, "THAT I2 unle22 they were already 2ati2fied with their shit"

"Yeah! But the note said, diamond clear, to go to HER room", exclaimed Aradia, "So there....there we have it folks! She wasn't in her room"

"Oh yeah! Whoever it was, would've gone to John's room by mistake", said Jade

"They wouldn't have", said Rose, "You see, Vriska was clever" 

"Wait really??", Aradia asked, surprised, " How's that possible?"

"After she and John switched rooms, she switched the nameplates while she was at it", Rose explained, "My notebook entirely missed this"

"Then she WAS luring someone into John's room!", Jade half-yelled

"Well, if I remember correctly...I think that the words said earlier was luring someone to their death", Dave said, adjusting his shades....does he ever take that off? 

"Seems so...", Rose said, "But that's the only logical conclusion left...of course that clears John out of the suspect list"

"Finally...", you whisper

"Ffffine...", Karkat growled, "If it's not him....THEN WHO THE FUCK KILLED HER!?!?!?!?"

"Isn't it obvious...?", you mumble 

"Huh?"

"Whoever she invited turned the tables on her...", you continue, "...got to her first"

Everyone gasps, looking around

"So...we're actually going with this idea that Vriska swapped rooms with John to try and kill someone?", Nepeta asked

"That's far from the worst part of the tactic...", Dave said, "Once she'd have done it....she'd have the nameplates switch back to blame it on you"

"Vriska'd never do that-!", you raise your voice but was cut off

"Just wake up and stop dreaming, John!", Dave cuts in, "What could she have been up to if not that!?"

"Her mistake of course...", Dave continues, "...Was giving her victim the opportunity to fight back"

"They must've gotten the first strike with that damn sledgehammer!", Karkat yelled

"Actually, that wa2 u2ed in 2elf-defen2e", Sollux points out, pissing off Karkat

"Yeah, the damage to the end of the sledgehammer implies", Aradia says, "If things went according to plan, Vriska would be right here, right now....pinning it on John"

"I trusted her....", you mumble, "...why would she...?"

"Why wouldn't she?", said Sollux, "It wa2 a plan to e2cape from here"

"If we remove the fact that it was a horrible failure, then yes", Aradia joins

You sigh, stressed out and defeated

"Sorry John, I know it's hard, but you gotta face the truth here", she adds

"...", you clench your teeth behind your closed mouth

"This isn't the time to give in...we gotta focus", Rose said, encouraging you (or at least trying to encourage you) to move forward 

"That'2 right", Sollux said, "There'2 2till a murderer among u2 (heh) and time i2 short"

Karkat sighs in annoyance at that line, knowing where it's from

"Let's get on with it, then", Dave says, "It's one of us"

"Yeah duh", Gamzee slurrs, "But how in the motherfuckin' miracle-filled world do we even pick??"

"At this point, we're goners!!!", Feferi says, panicking, "I don't wanna die!!"

Come on John...come on...THINK! You think, trying to motivate yourself

If you don't figure out who the murderer is, then we'll ALL be dead...! There's gotta be something we missed

"We're doomed aren't we...?", Tavros said, with defeat in his voice, "This is horrible...if only we had more time to investigate, we wouldn't have run out of evidence?"

You suddenly remember something after that line

"You're wrong!", you refute

"What?", Tavros turns his head to you, asking, "Then what're we missing here?"

"Something pretty big, actually", you answer, "Vriska left us a message...and no, not the one on the notepad"

"Then what're you saying here?", Tavros continues

"Vriska left us a dying message", Rose chimes in, "Scrawled in blood and hidden, directly on the floor beneath her body"

"Oh that's right!", Aradia says, "Uhh...what did it say again?"

"You mean the randomly written bunch of letters forming words?", Dave said

"Hey nutjob, aren't you supposed to be some kind of hacker?" Karkat yells at Sollux, "Aren't you gonna decipher the code?"

"Hey, nitwit...that'2 not how de2iphering computer language work2", Sollux replies

Think John....think...break it down...break it down...

When things took a turn...Vriska ran for the shower but the killer forced his way in....Did he already have the knife?

You gasp in realization

"That's it! I've finally got it!!", you yell

You catch everyone's attention and they all turn to your direction

"That wasn't just a random bunch of letters...SHE WROTE OUT HER KILLER'S NAME!!", you yell

"She was panicking, so the letters were deformed!"

"If you correct the deformed letters...you'll have the right answer...."

"...T-A-V-R-O-S", you point out

"Well whaddya know...?", you continue, "...That's you, isn't it?"

"Tavros Nitram!!!", you finish

Tavros reacted to that, with frustration and nervousness mixed in his face

"So Tavros...", you said, "If you've got anything to say....say it now"

"How disappointing....Tavros", Kanaya sighs

"I didn't kill her!! Are you seriously believing in this guy??" Tavros yells

"Vriska, the victim herself confirmed the murderer", Rose says, "The last thing she'd written as her life was ending"

"Scrawled that way because of the angle she was in, and with the weight she trusted with her shoulder", you say, "She didn't even have enough energy to rewrite it"

"Maybe someone's trying to frame me here!!", Tavros reasoned, "Do you ever think of that?? Everything you've got is circumstantial-!!"

"Let's assume you're not the perpetrator", Rose cuts in, "Care to explain why you tried to destroy evidence?"

Tavros gasps in shock...seems like everyone is shocked too and they all look at him

"Someone fucking explain right now!!", Karkat yelled

"Oh yeah!", you exclaim, "She means those charred pieces of clothing and some remains of matches in the main garbage!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we inve2tigated that", Sollux remembered

"Y'know...now that I think about it...I haven't seen the rest of my matches in a while...", Aradia wondered (No she cannot use the matches to burn the school, because it's stone and steel), "Do you think that's what happened to them?"

"Well John, it seems that you and I both have the same opinion", Rose pointed out, "Figured it out yet?"

"Here's what I think happened...", you say after thinking for a while

"Vriska's killer was in over his head...he hadn't planned on killing anyone that night...and the evidence had to be dealt with...and with haste...so he made his way to the garbage disposal area, and this is where Aradia's missing matchsticks come in handy...lighting up the matchsticks, he placed the cloth in an empty bin and lit it up before closing it. All finished, our 'chum' figured he could chill, walked back to his room like nothing happened but that was his biggest mistake. The oxygen in the garbage bin was consumed by the flame while burning the blood-stained piece of jacket, the flame burned out and portions of it survived...Gotcha! Hard evidence! He thought he'd done the perfect crime...but he left the trail that would lead us right to him!"

"Deny it, or not...but that's how it went", you yell

"...", Tavros said nothing, but growled

"If you've got to say something about that, now would be the time to object", said Rose

"...Object....?", Tavros growled, "Of course I object!!!"

"This is all just pure BULLSHIT", he snaps, "LIKE HELL AM I GONNA ACCEPT THIS!!!!"

"You're the one who Vriska confirmed to be the culprit!", you argue, "Not to mention the way the cloth matched your outfit! I didn't notice that earlier since I thought that the rest were charred!"

"NICE TRY, BUT SCREW YOU!!!", He continues yelling, "WHAT ABOUT ARADIA, SHE HAD MORE MATCHSTICKS!! SO SHE COULD HAVE BURNT IT DOWN!!!"

"That proves her innocence, if it would've been her, then she could've burn it down completely", you point out

"HAHA NICE TRY, JOHN!!!", Tavros continues yelling, this guy just can't give up..., "TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO FESSING UP HUH!!??"

"WELL LIKE I SAID, IT WAS CIRCUMSTANTIAL!!"

"Maybe...but there is one more evidence that completely points toward you!"

"WHAT, YOU'RE JUST GONNA MAKE SOME MORE BULLSHIT UP NOW!?!!?!"

"The bathroom, the doorknob, the screws were removed!!"

"WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK!!?!?"

"How exactly do you think the murderer removed those screws? Huh!?"

"WHATEVER YOU'RE DRIVING AT, DOUCHBAG...YOU'RE BARKING AT THE WRONG DAMN TREE!!!"

"Well, if what I'm driving at is on the money...the proof of your toolkit! How 'bout you give us a look?"

"LIKE HELL!!!", "WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE, THIS IS ALL JUST BULLCRAP, I'M WARNING YOU, JOHN!! JUST FUCK OFF!!!"

"You're guilty, Tavros Nitram...I demand you show us your toolkit!"

Tavros, defeated in the argument ceases yelling

"Come on...what's the big deal? What have you got to hide!?!?", you say

"...", Tavros is left speechless

"Bear in mind, if it's used, then prepare to explain", commanded Terezi, "Every single detail until every last one of us is satisfied" 

"And under the circumstances, not knowing is unacceptable", Rose added

Tavros is left choking in his words, unable to argue back

"How predictable", Terezi said, adjusting the red glasses, "He has nothing to say in his defense"

"I'm sorry Tav", you said in a calm tone

"HAHAHAHA HA HEE HEE HO HO HUU HUU!!!", Cal begins laughing after being silent almost all the time

"I'd say you kids have hashed this one out nicely!", Monokuma points out, "Major kudos!!"

"Let's move on to voting time!", Cal and Monokuma yelled in unison

"Kindly submit your votes, by pressing the switches right in front of you", ordered Monokuma

"Who's the guilty one? Do you feel good about your final choice? And the award goes to....!!!", Monokuma said, excitedly

A monitor above turned on and showed Tavros' ID below it that says 'Guilty'

"Coooooooorrect!!!!", Monokuma yelled, "Well done, peeps! Vriska Serket's murderer was indeed Tavros Nitram!"

"I....", Tavros, still speechless, wasn't able to say anything

You clench your teeth

"Tavbro...", Gamzee muttered

"You...YOU SICK FUCK...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?", Karkat yelled

"S-She...", Tavros speaks up, getting everyone's attention, "...She was trying to kill me...and I...I..."

"You would've done the same thing, too!", he yells, crying, falling down with his cane on the ground, "You would have done the same thing too, especially if she'd been treating you like pathetic bullcrap ever since you were younger!"

This just hurts to look at, you can't bear it

"So there ya have it, excellent job folks!", Monokuma yells, enthusiastically, "You all did a good job dispensing out Justice here! Now, for the moment we've been waiting for!!!"

"N-no! Please don't! She was gonna kill me, what else was I supposed to do!?", Tavros argued, "Come on guys! I acted in self defense!!"

No reply, everyone was silent

"S-special circumstances! I'm not really a murderer!", he yelled, struggling to defend himself as Monokuma laughed

"Yes, yes, I'm sure we're all relieved to hear that!", Monokuma said, "But rules are rules~! Too bad, so sad!!"

"T-this isn't right!", he argued

" 'Right?' Right don't enter into it, Bullhorns!", Monokuma yelled, still excited, "You killed and got caught, which means you die!!"

"N-no...!", Tavros exclaimed, "No!! I refuse to die here, I won't accept this!"

As Tavros yelled, with more tears falling off his face, Monokuma spoke

"With Tavros Nitram, who's proud of his talent but at the same time...his Zodiac sign, I made him a special method of execution!"

"GOOOOOOOODBYE, BULLFIGHTER!!!", Monokuma yelled, laughing

"NOOOOOOOO!!!", Tavros screamed as Monokuma reaches in, grabbing a mallet and striking the big red button in front of him

(Recommended: Play Desperado Rocket Chairs with this)

TAVROS NITRAM WAS VOTED OFF GUILTY...

...TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT

Tavros stood up, holding his cane tightly, looking at everyone's disappointed face

Out of nowhere, a chain-linked shackle grabs Tavros by his waist and pulls him somewhere, and a red sign lights up 'Adios'

Tavros, who still has is cane, gets up and finds himself in what it seems to be like a bullfighting ring with Monobots as crowds

Then some Monobots (Monokumas/Lil Cals) hold up signs with letters in them

They were arranged in the correct order to form the words: 

ADIOS, TOREADOR!

Tavros looks around and finds a whip beside him, he picks it up and sees mechanical bulls, released into the ring

The bulls charge at him and he hits the bulls on the right spot, sabotaging the bulls' engines and deactivating them

The bulls become faster and increase in numbers, overpowering him

The bulls finally land blows on him and are suddenly deactivated

Tavros, on the ground, bloodied up and now made into a full paraplegic

The Monobots start jeering at him and it shames the timid tamer

Tavros then, gets up, although painful...is able to balance himself with the cane

Then suddenly, Cal jumps off from out of nowhere and charging at Tavros with a lance, undetected

When Cal got close enough, Tavros instantly turned to that same direction and gets stabbed from the front

The floor beneath him opens up and he falls...into the pitch black pit, the lance sticking out of his chest as he falls back-first with Cal waving at him as he falls

AAAAAAAADIOS, TOREADOR!!"

Every single one of us shocked, this wasn't right

"HAHA!!", Cal laughed "Now that's what I call extreme!!!"

John: Go to 1ST Person POV

"I feel the adrenaline coursing through me like lightning!!", he continues, "Sadly, Monokuma will be leaving us...he's got other things to do in Japan"

My stomach churns, and I feel even sicker

"No....t-this isn't justice at all!!", Terezi yells, crying, "He was our friend too!"

Karkat walks over to her and she continues crying on his chest

"T-Tavbro...!", Gamzee cries loudly, the first time I've ever seen him cry

"Gamzee, just calm down!", Karkat runs over to him with Terezi still clutching him

"You don't understand Karbro...", Gamzee continues crying, "You don't know a motherfucking thing!!"

"Gamzee, it's don't cry, calm down-!", Karkat continues trying to console him but Gamzee cuts him off

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BRO, I LOVED HIM!!!", Gamzee yells, receiving a hug from Karkat and Terezi

Karkat, from the trauma, begins to cry too

"I-I-I...I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!!!", Jade yells out, crying, with Dave consoling her, too

"Aw, come on now, it's not THAT bad when you get used to it! Abandon the hope of getting out of here and you will all be fine!", Cal said, totally not helping, "Look on the bright side! I'm opening up a new area!"

I clenched my teeth in rage, and it was so obvious that you'd see it from a mile away, Well, not literally...you can only get to see it if you have 8-fold eyesight of course

"There there, John!", Cal yells, "It's alright, I know!"

"Know what...?!", I reply, still enraged, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't be like that! Vriska was a burden anyway!", Cal yelled

"Screw you!!", I yell at the loudest volume, "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL OF IT!!"

I was about to run and attack him but was intervened by Rose

"Don't listen to him, John", Rose consoled, "Think about it, you'll never avenge her this way"

"DAMMIT ALL!!!", I scream

It all went by so fast, we went to our rooms, completely silent and I lay in bed, trying to forget what just happened

Then there was an announcement

"Attention! New area unlocked, The Ultimate Research Lab!!!", Cal yells from the speaker, "From there you will be improving and honing your talents and skills!!!"

I get up and check my notebook, there was a new part of the map that was installed.

I looked at the clock and checked the time, 7:05

I still have some hours to spare, I guess

Putting on my shoes, I walk out of the door to find Rose about to walk past me and stopped when she saw me come out of my room

"Oh, hey John", she greeted

"Hey Rose", I did the same, "So you're here to check out the new room too?"

"Yeah, I had some hours to spare, so I decided to check it out", Rose answers

"Wanna come along?", I ask

"Sure", she replied

We both made our way there to the unlocked area, while conversing to comfort each other...I couldn't have recovered at least a little bit if it wasn't for her

We passed by other rooms, Ultimate Survivor's, Ultimate Marksman, Ultimate Hacker, Ultimate Swimmer...Until I found something that caught my attention

Ultimate Pianist's lab, I make a gesture that I was gonna check it out, and Rose, too...seemed to follow

I asked her if she was gonna go to her Ultimate Lab but said that it works better if there was an actual person with problems there, so now we're both entering my Lab

I opened the door to find a dark room, with at least a little bit of moonlight peaking through a slightly melted part of the iron bar, I try to get up to see the outside world but it didn't work, it's impossible to get a view...anyway, it's just artificial moonlight

The room contained a whole array of disks, musical sheets, a few racks with violins...and the grand piano, surprisingly, it was very organized and clean

"You know...", I speak up, "Vriska used to enjoy my piano playing"

"The song she'd used to listen to the most was Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune...", I continue, in a somber tone, "...This is the best thing I could do to help her at least..."

I get on the piano and play Clair de Lune, but while playing I got caught off guard as I heard the Violin playing

I turned to Rose, and she was playing the violin

"Woah...you can play the violin Rose?", I ask, fascinated

"I may be a Therapist, but I am also a Violinist", she smiles, making my cheeks heat up a little, she looked graceful as her body was immersed in the light

"Same here, I may be a Pianist, but I am also an aspiring Prankster", I spoke, she replied to me with a soft smile

And with no words spoken, we both played a duet of Clair de Lune for an hour, imagining ourselves amidst the beauty of the outside world

When we stopped playing, our spirits were lifted and we both smiled at each other, but I stopped when I realized that I looked like a little dork and I scratched the back of my neck in embarassment

She laughs a little and we both make our way outside the new area escort each other to the our dorm rooms before waving goodbye

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 13

John Egbert = Alive

Rose Lalonde = Alive

Jade Harley = Alive

Dave Strider = Alive

Aradia Megido = Alive

Tavros Nitram = Deceased

Sollux Captor = Alive

Karkat Vantas = Alive

Nepeta Leijon = Alive

Kanaya Maryam = Alive

Terezi Pyrope = Alive

Vriska Serket = Deceased

Equius Zahhak = Alive

Gamzee Makara = Alive

Eridan Ampora = Deceased

Feferi Peixes = Alive


End file.
